


his baby

by qianflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, could be platonic or romantic you choose, it's just jaemin loving his baby, jaemin is soft for jisung, jisung loves his hyung too, just cry with me it's really cute, really fluffy because i love mona, the other dreamies are mentioned for like a millisecond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianflower/pseuds/qianflower
Summary: safe. content. loved.that's how you make me feel.





	his baby

‘ah, sungie!’ jaemin calls once the said boy entered the dorms. he'd been gone for the past few weeks in LA shooting for  _ why not the dancer  _ and jaemin had dearly missed his baby.

besides chenle, who had been spending his free time with the china line, none of the other dreamies would allow him to dote on them. jaemin desperately needed someone he could call cute and cuddle with.

while jisung wasn't necessarily inclined to having his cheeks grabbed at because _‘you're such a mochi’_ , he could never say no to nana’s cuddles. they were arguably the bestㅡnext to taeyong hyung’s that is.

‘i missed you so much. it's been really boring here without you.’ jaemin admits as he helps jisung with unpacking his suitcase.

‘oh, yeah?’ jisung teases while putting the last of his toiletries back in their respective places. jaemin had emptied out jisung’s clothes to be washed in the meantime.

‘mhm, mark hyung and donghyuck are busy with 127 activities. injunnie and chenle are with the china line hyungs and jeno is “bonding" with his new roommate, jungwoo. it's just been me all alone here. ten hyung stopped by a few days ago to watch some anime but he hasn't been back.’ jaemin was particularly good at hiding his emotions, but jisung saw right through his charade most of the time.

jaemin was lonely. he was especially sensitive to situations like this after his year-long hiatus from the group. it was hard to ignore all the negative comments spilling that several fans wanted him out of dream. as much as jaemin tried to act like the unaffected, tough guy, it hurt him in more ways than one. he almost had to agree with them.

jisung wasn't about to let his favorite hyung (don’t tell doyoung) ruin himself like that. he kicked the half empty suitcase out of the way into the corner before taking jaemin’s hand into his own.

‘come on, i missed having someone to hug to sleep. you make a great human pillow.’ he guided them to the bed, turning off the lamp as they went.

‘is that all i’m good for?’ jaemin joked as the two managed into a comfortable position under the covers. jisung had wrapped his arm around jaemin’s middle, content to lay his head on the older's chest.

‘of course not. nana hyung’s the best in anything like rapping and cooking. ooh, make me breakfast later, please!’ jisung looked up into jaemin’s love-filled gaze. he always felt so much emotion coming off the older boy. jaemin had so much love to give that jisung was glad to be able to soak it all up.

‘wah, how could i ever reject my baby?’ jaemin playfully asked as he kissed the maknae’s soft, blonde locks. jisung’s stomach fluttered a bit at the name and action (however, he’d never admit that).

‘you can't!’ jisung giggled sleepily. the effects of jet lag were finally setting in. his head lolled against jaemin’s shoulder and the older couldn't help the _“귀여워”_ from escaping his chapped lips.

‘love you, jisungie.’ jaemin spoke gently, feeling tired as well. he had stayed up all night waiting for his dongsaeng to arrive safely. securing his grip on the younger's waist, jaemin let the fatigue wash over him and close his eyes.

‘love you, too, nana.’ jisung whispered finally before his breath evened out. the comforting beat of jaemin’s heart beckoning him into a peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm eunji :) 
> 
> this is my first work on here but i have 4 stories up on wattpad, @heartpjm, if you want to check that out !!
> 
> p.s i'm seriously soft for mona hhhhh


End file.
